Transformers Prime: United (Cronus's side)
by Cronus Prime
Summary: I thought that during my time in this universe I was the middle ground between Human and Cybertronian. But I guess the Multiverse has done it again and has brought two new guests into this dimension. One wielding the power of destruction, the other of Creation. He has the same uniqueness as I do that being Techno-Organic he goes by the name...of Bladewolf Prime.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there Mechs and Femmes! And welcome to Transformers Prime: United!**

 **Now this is a collaboration between me and my partner Bladewolf101, AKA George Edwards and a longtime supporter of mine! He has also made a story in parallel with mine! Head to his profile to see his story with the same title but from his perspective.**

 **This is a side story to Transformers Prime: Gate Crasher, taking place between Nemesis Primes and the four races chapters.**

 **So sit back, relax and enjoy!**

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

Transformers Prime: United (Cronus's Side)

 **New Arrivals?**

Ever since MECH had gone into hiding, what else is new? But after Nemesis Prime and Cameron were dealt with we managed to find some time off that we rarely get, not only that but it means I get to spend more time with my Girlfriend Arcee, I mean with the war going on any downtime we get we never waste. I then walked through to the main HUB of the base and saw her waiting there for me. Ratchet was at his usual post and my parents as well as my uncle and Aunt and Windblade were there as well gathered around the main console.

"What's goin' on?" I asked getting their attention.

"There has been an unusual energy spike in the Atlantic, but that can't be possible, Breakaway and Jetfire have reported noting in that region". Ratchet stated holding his chin in thought.

"Want us to check it out? I mean for all we know it could be nothing, but wouldn't hurt to be sure right?" I suggested.

"That would be most appropriate, You, Ironhide, Chromia, Arcee and Windblade will investigate the anomaly. If by chance the Decepticons are picking up the disturbance we must move quickly". Dad stated as I nodded in response. "Jetfire and Breakaway are there and waiting for you. Ratchet, Activate the Ground Bridge". He ordered as the CMO brought the Green Vortex to life.

"We'll be on our guard Mum, Dad. We always are". I assured them. "Alright, let's kick the tire and light the fires Autobots!" I cried as we all transformed and drove through the portal.

* * *

We arrived in the Atlantic and we ended up with our tires in the sand, except Windblade of course since she changed form and stood in front of us, we then transformed since driving wasn't going to be the idea situation here. I then looked at our surroundings and saw that this area in the Atlantic looked like the level in the Transformers Armada PS2 game, I just hope Tidal wave isn't here otherwise we'd be screwed.

Jetfire and Breakaway had emerged from a rock they were hiding behind and walked up to us.

"So what's the news boys?" I asked them, if this was all for nothing I'm going to be a little bit pissed. All I want is a single day with my girlfriend to ourselves, is that all too much to ask?

"We tracked to source of the signal and found two Mechs unconscious in a small crater not too far from here, we didn't want to risk it since one of them looked like Megatron". Breakaway stated making all of us go wide-eyed. Another Megatron?! GREAT! That's the last thing we need!

"Are you sure? I mean you sure it's a Megatron look alike and not bucket head himself?" Windblade asked.

"We swear it looks like Megatron Windblade, he had the Fusion cannon and everything". Jetfire stated but as he finished we heard the clashing of metal and it was coming from up ahead.

""Quick and quiet team c'mon!" I ordered as we ran to the source of the sound and looked over a rock to see what the two Aerial bots saw, a complete look alike of Megatron. But this had elements of the Decepticon warlord from the Last Knight the 2007 movie and Prime...weird. And his opponent was someone looking like the Age of Extinction Optimus but wasn't red and blue, not only that but the truck parts were replaced with something of a sports car and a jet, possibly a triple changer.

"Well I guess you two weren't crazy". I said to the two male flyers of the group.

As they duked it out the Megatron kicked the Optimus to the ground and changed his arm to the Death-lock pincer that Megatron had n revenge of the fallen.

"This ought to do the job". He said cocking it.

"You may destroy me Bloodwolf, but there will be others to fight you". The Optimus look alike said to him.

"Then I'll have to destroy every enemy I see!" Bloodwolf said firing at the Optimus look alike but was ducked out of the way in time and charged at Bloodwolf as he did their fists land in each other's faces, causing them to go flying back in opposite directions. They got back up at the same time but the Optimus was shot with by Bloodwolf sending him into the rocky ground.

"Time to end this, Goodbye son of Primus!" WHAT DID HE JUST SAY!?

"Did he just say-," "He did Mia". Ironhide said finishing Chromia's train of thought. I then jumped over the charging at Bloodwolf. "Cronus wait!" But I ignored him and ran up to the Megatron knockoff.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" I said getting his attention and clocked him in the face sending him back into some rocks stunning him. I then pulled out my Path blasters and fired at the rocks above him burying him. But to my Knowledge, it won't hold a Transformer for long. I then looked at Bloodwolf's opponent and I guess he's shocked to see a Green and Silver G1 Optimus save his life. I then saw the Insignia on his chassis and it showed the Autobot Elite Guard. 'Strange' I thought to myself but I offered my hand since he's on our side. "Need some help?" I said with a small smile.

"Yeah, thanks." He said, taking my hand and helping him up "But I had it under control. I appreciate the help but Bloodwolf isn't somewhere to be taken lightly like any other Decepticon." Really Bro? You looked like you were getting your ass kicked. The rest of my team came to help, with the exception of Jetfire who seemed to be missing. Must be trying to get a message through to Dad.

"Well-" I could start, the rocks that buried Bloodwolf were blasted off and a shockwave sent us back a little but wasn't really much to topple any of us and the Megatron look alike came from the rumble, and he looked pissed.

"Wells this is interesting." He said, looking at the new 'Bots. "More 'Bots to kill, they don't call me the greatest 'bot for nothing." Wow, I thought Starscream had an ego.

I looked at the other new bot who got in front of us. "Get out of here, he's too strong for you to fight." He said seriously, bringing out a big two handed sword.

"How? He looks like a mash of Megatron's from other universes, not that you'd know what I'm talking about". I said deploying my battle mask.

"Because he's the son of Unicron and has a lot of Dark Energon going through his veins." This asshole is the son of UNICRON!? Oh hell no! I raced towards Bloodwolf with my fist drawn back. "Don't!" He called to me.

"Cronus no!" Ironhide yelled but I ignored them then landed a right hook barely making Bloodwolf flinch and snap his head to the right, then landed a hard left and Bloodwolf's head went right around full…clockwise, oh god is this guy a fucking owl or something!?

"What...the…" Bloodwolf cuts me off by materializing a Dark Energon mace and batted me aside into some rocks.

"Prepare for Extermination." He smirked before charging at the group.

"OK, New plan". I said to myself as I then stood up as the new bot tossed Bloodwolf away to give us some distance from him. I ran up and to his side. Bloodwolf then dashed at us and swatted Breakaway and Windblade away with ease, Chromia Brought out her Shield and Photon Burst rifle and fired at a range while the new bot and I tried fighting two on one with him but I was kicking in the face and he had shot his other attacker sending him into a rocky wall. He walked up to me and picked me up by the head.

"Just because you look like a Prime you think you can beat me? You are certainly short sighted Autobot". He smirked but I was smirking back. He was then shot in the back as he then turned to see Ironhide with both his cannons smoking.

"Get your hands of my nephew Decepticon punk!" He snarled as he dashed at Bloodwolf but was shot in the side rendering him incapacitated.

"Ironhide!" I called.

"To follow up on that Bloodwolf...it's because I am, and for the record-," I said as I then stabbed a battle Blade in his eye making him release me. You may be powered by Dark Energon, but even that had to hurt! I then stood up and brought out a new weapon, that Being Optimus's rocket Launcher from the Dark of the moon Video game. "My name, I Cronus Prime!" I cried as I rapidly fired rocket after rocket into him before delivering a kick to the face and followed up with a spinning back kick sending him near a ledge. He stood up as I walked up to him. "You should put some ice on that". I smirked pointing at his burn. "Better yet, take a dip!" I said with my smirk still there as I fired a rocket as his feet and was sent off a small ledge and into the water. It was reasonably deep, but it should hold him down long enough for us to clear things up a bit

"He'll be back. He always comes back." I then turned to the new bot who emerged to my left as I put my rocket launcher away. "So, now that we've dealt with him. I just got one question, who the fuck are you?" He asked me with confusion. We glanced at each other, I then stepped forward with my hand out.

"The names Cronus Prime, son of Optimus Prime and Elita-One, that's my uncle and aunt, Ironhide and Chromia." They nodded at him and he nodded back. "The other two are Breakaway and Windblade, we're part of Team Prime". I introduced. "No who are you mate? Never seen an Optimus Prime look alike with Sports car and jet parts before.

"Huh..." That's all he could react with, before he began introducing himself. "Names Bladewolf Prime, Techno-Organic Son of Primus, human name's George Edwards. I'm... Very confused to how I ended up in this world." Still going with that son of Primus? I'm finding that a bit hard to believe. Wait…

"This world?" I asked with a frown and he nodded.

"Yeah, I was sent by Ratchet, my word's Ratchet, to investigate an Energon signature, only to run into Bloodwolf. Our battle went on and ripped open a portal that pulled us through and into this world." He looked around again. "I need to go, I need to find a way back home." Wait a second there mate.

As he began walking away when I ran in front of him.

"Woah, Woah, hold up man." I said as he gave me a glare for getting in his way. "We could help you out, let us take you back to our base."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I just want to go home to my family, my wife and daughter." He said, brushing past me…He has a daughter and wife? Damn I can see why he's determined. But I got back in front of him trying to get my point across. "You are really starting to get on my nerves, Prime." He said to me with his optic twitching in annoyance.

"Hey, let's not let this go down into a fight." Breakaway said, coming in between us and looking at both of us before finally stopping on him.

"Look, George, can I call you that?" I asked. He nodded. "Thanks, we want to help you. That's what we Autobots do. Just, let us take you back to base and get you checked over before we can work on how to send you back. Also, it's an honour to meet a Son of Primus." I mean if he's telling the truth about his family, I might as well hear what he has to say about his father.

"Well, I haven't gotten that greeting before and I've been around for a very, very long time." He said with a small smile. "Then again, I only found out who I was during Unicron's awakening." he sighed before shrugging. "Very well, I'll come with you to your base. But no funny business, just because your Autobots, you aren't mine."

"Understandable." Ironhide said with a nod.

Suddenly, Bloodwolf blasted out of the water, hovering, with a glare on his face.

"Forget about me?!" He yelled before firing a volley of missiles, causing us to scatter.

"How about you do us all a favour, and DROP DEAD FUCKFACE!" I cursed at him and it seemed George was a little surprised about my choice of words.

"Open a Ground bridge, he's mine." Bladewolf told the rest of us before activating what seemed to be jets on the back of his kegs, much like Optimus from Age of Extinction and few up to meet the son of Unicron head on. As they collided and punched each other in the air before finally crashing and rolling across the ground until Bloodwolf was on top. I ran around the two bots fighting each other and got the drop on Bloodwolf

"These 'Bots don't deserve to live." Bloodwolf growled.

"They deserve to choose for themselves." Bladewolf growled back, grabbing his jaw, making him growl before he shrugged me off.

"Then you will die with them!" He yelled before grabbing George's head and slamming him to the ground. "Join them in their deaths!" His attention went to me as soon as I leapt at him, and grabbed me around the throat. "You fight head on...because you're stronger than most of your team." He then shot Windblade when she was coming at him, then slammed me to the ground. "But not stronger than me."

"I'm strong enough to send you into next century Shitbird!" I snarled, but Bloodwolf merely chuckled.

"I'm the son of Unicron, Dark Energon is a lot stronger in me than it is in Megatron. Plus, being Techno-Organic has its uses. There's only one who could truly fight me, and you aren't him!" Bloodwolf picked me up and threw me into my uncle.

"Augh man". I groaned as I felt my uncle helping me to my feet.

"You still have a lot more to learn kiddo". Ironhide stated making me nod.

"No arguments here". I replied catching my breath.

"Bloodwolf!" We then turned our attention towards George and Bloodwolf the latter was tackled by the former and landing a right hook on his face, he growled before throwing me George off. He looked at then looked at us. "Stay out of this, he's mine." He then brought something out of his subspace. Then summoned as shield, the one Optimus uses in Age of Extinction and Last Knight.

Bloodwolf and Bladewolf had a standoff that reminded me of Locke and Master Chief in Halo 5. The air was silent besides the light rain and the waves of the beach, the two glared each other down before engaging each other. Bloodwolf went for George but bashed his arm aside with his shield, then bashed him in the face, shoulder struck him, landing another hit with his shield before putting is away and quickly pressing a little device onto his chest.

Wait is that an Armour restraint?

Bloodwolf glared at George as he smirked before deploying a rocket launcher and shooting the ground on either side of him, causing it to begin cracking.

"See you in Hell." George smirked as the ground cracked more before finally giving away and bringing him down into the water, hopefully the debris covered him as well. George then looked at us. "As long as that armour lock stays on him...he'll be staying down there."

"Woah" I said breaking the silence. "Ok, that was some Halo 5 shit right there". I said pointed with a smile and it seemed like George was proud of himself. "Yo Jetfire where's that bridge?" I commed as the vortex then appeared to our left I then looked at George. "C'mon, time to introduce ya to the family". I smiled.

"Never thought I'd be doing this in one lifetime". He said to himself mostly as he raised an optic ridge and followed us through.

* * *

As we reached the interior everyone was glad to see us back in one piece aside from a few dents and scratches. As George walked through the bridge everyone looked at him seeing as he was the new bot around.

"Who's this guy?" Cliff asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Well that's a little hard to explain, but first let's get everyone checked out before we do". I stated and no one objected to it. As Red Alert and Ratchet scanned for the damage to everyone who was at the Atlantic I saw Arcee come in and walk over to me since I was last to get myself medically checked since I can repair/heal faster than everyone present.

"You look like you just got scrapped by me". She said with a smile sitting next to me.

"Ok 1: We scrapped each other during that set and 2: You know ya love me". I smirked as she then smirked back and kissed me on the lips. I then looked at George who seemed off. I'll get to that in a minute. Ok well now's a good time as any. "Everyone, this is Bladewolf. He's from another Dimension similar to ours and...Uh mate is it possible to speak for this because I'm still trying to wrap my head around it". I said getting off track sheepishly. Dad then walked up to George.

"Is, what my son says of you true?" He asked more confused than weary. He sighed before standing up and pressing a hand against the wall.

"It's true. You all want to know about me? Fine, my name is George Edwards, called Bladewolf when I'm in this form." He then as covered in a bright light. It then died down to… reveal him in human form!? He then repeated the process before changing back to Bladewolf. "I'm a Techno-Organic brought from a world where all of this is just a TV show."

"Just like Connor." I heard Jack say, getting a raised Optic Ridge from George. I then stepped in to elaborate.

"I'm from the same world. It seems we were both taken from our first home, huh?" I said jokingly as he smiled a little before getting seriously and looking over our family.

"I'm my world, my first Earth, I was in a war of my own with someone who was a good friend of mine before he became the monster he is today. His name's Bloodwolf, the guy that tried to scrap Cronus and his team." He said before sighing. "Then, imagine my surprise when during the war's final days Primus himself comes to me and asks for my help in the war between the Autobots and Decepticons." He looked at me. "Only he didn't place me in the time before the show began...he put me in the War for Cybertron itself."

"WHAT?!" A few of the 'Bots, including myself, yelled in shock. Dad kept his emotions in check, his face unreadable. At this point I've grown accustomed to it.

"And here's the real kicker for ya, I'm the son of Primus, and recently made Prime." He said, shocking them even more to how serious he was about that particular topic.

"Hold on a second!" I said getting everyone's attention as I changed back to my normal self. "Let's, let's just pump the brakes on for second. I overheard that when you were fighting Bloodwolf, I thought he was just screwing around when he said that!" I said as I walked up to him. "And on top of that, we just dealt with Unicron nearly two months ago! Now that over grown, earth shattering Jackass has a son!? Like my brain couldn't get any more fried!" I said that last part mostly to myself.

"Connor, try experiencing the whole thing back on Cybertron that was messed up in itself". George stated shrugging.

But then something came to mind.

"Just how old are you anyway?" I asked with a brow raised. If he was on Cybertron during the war he'd had to be there a long while, to reach the final days of the war there.

"Don't know, it's been so many eons and a long war. I look eighteen in human form because I don't exactly age in that form anymore. But, if I had to guess, probably nearly 2 or 3,000 years old." He said, trying to guess. "Hard to remember how old you are when you're fighting in a war for so many centuries."

"CENTURIES!?" I cried out in which he nodded. "Over Centuries years old? Man I didn't think that was physically impossible but...damn, never in my 19 years of my life I'd meet anyone that's centuries older than anyone here combined". I said while running my hands through my hair, although. "Look, we'll do anything within our power to help you get home, that's a promise". I said to him. "Considering that we're somewhat in the same boat and one in the same. You're alright in my book". I smiled, in which he nodded with a small one of his own.

But then I remembered something about his family.

"Plus the last thing we want is a child to grow up without a father, I know what that can feel like. Plus for you to go that far in a relationship means that girl must've saw something in ya. She's a lucky one". I chuckled with my arms crossed. "Who's the lucky lady?" I asked.

"Um..." George trailed off, looking away either in embarrassment or awkwardness. Both perhaps? He then muttered something that I couldn't make out.

"Just say the name". Jazz suggested cheekily, causing George to give him a look.

"Dad give me strength for this." He muttered before turning around and just saying it. "The lucky lady is in fact my world's Arcee. She's my wife, Sparkmate, and mother of daughter, Nadia Prime."

WHAT THE WHAT!?

Arcee is George's wife?! I looked back at my girlfriend and saw she was very uncomfortable. I then looked back at George who was looking at the ground.

"Ok, I'm not sure if I should've asked in the first place. But, oh god this is awkward, look we can leave this for another day because currently, Arcee is my Girlfriend here and...Yea". I said rubbing the back of my head. "Ok um back on track, Dad is there any possible way that George can stay here somewhere? Like a spare room or something?" I asked looking up at him.

"There is a room around the corner of yours Connor, we've established other rooms in the base to just in case there were any other Autobots who might come to earth". He answered.

"Well that's that sorted out, since you know how to handle yourself that's also sorted. The main problem is just getting you home, and the fact that there's a literal Techno-organic demigod in our presence". I stated. I then noticed that George was looking at my arm.

"What happened to your arm Connor?" He said as everyone here went silent. I rolled up my sleeve to show him that there was no human skin.

"I got captured by MECH while saving Jack, they attacked us when Cliff and I were picking him up from school. They then took me somewhere I couldn't remember and they, skinned me like a wild animal". I seethed as George seemed a little sick by hearing that. "They took everything, Skin, Blood, Energon DNA and CNA...everything. After the bots came in guns blazing I was a Deadman...but I've been in that situation roughly 3 or 4 times now. When I was brought back home and fixed up by June and Ratchet, Dad and Mum gave their CNA and became my biological parents". I explained while fixing my sleeve. "I may not be a Demigod, but I could tell Bloodwolf had trouble fighting me. Speaking of which are you sure that Armour restraint will hold him? Because you said he'll always be back". I asked him. George looked away at my question before speaking up.

"As long as that armour lock remained on him his entire body, systems, they'd be in total lockdown mode. But, because he's in the Atlantic water, it'll eventually freeze the longer he's in there. I know that he's still alive and out there...somewhere." He then sighed before shaking his head. "Look, it's been a long day and right now I could use some sleep." I nodded in response.

"You got it man, follow me and I'll show you. I'd show you around but I think you have everything we do in your base." I said leading him out of the main hub and down the hallway.

"Aside from some of the 'Bots here, yeah". I merely looked at him confused. "Five other 'Bots came in my world. Elita, Chromia, Ironhide, Sideswipe, and Jazz." He stated.

"Huh". I simply said. "So, what was it like fighting in the War for Cybertron?" I genuinely asked

"Hell." I said darkly. Well when it comes to the war on Cybertron it's something you'd never want to share. I don't blame em. As we got to the room I opened up and led him inside.

"Well it ain't much, but I hope it'll do. I'm just around the corner if you need anything". I said to him and he nodded. "Look, I know I said that I'd leave it but, how old is your Daughter? I mean for you to have a Daughter with Arcee is Heh. It must've been special huh?" I smiled him while leaning against the doorway with my arms crossed. He smiled as he thought about it before answering.

"We just had her about a week ago. I found out she was pregnant after waking up from a coma Bloodwolf put me in after being under the influence of his father. Arcee was only three weeks pregnant at the time." He sighed as he thought about it. "She was born just as we finished the Orion Pax situation, which I assume you've gotten past as well, the only time I ever felt such my was the day I married Arcee, in Cybertronian ways and Earthly ways. I'll never regret meeting her, falling for her, marrying her, having my daughter with her. What about you and your Arcee? Thought of having any kids yet?"

"Well, I mean, I never really thought about it. I mean having Kids is the last thing Arcee here would have on her mind. I mean she's just my Girlfriend and not only that, Mum been embarrassing me about it". I said with embarrassment in my voice as George chuckled. "But the point is...I'm scared that I might not be a good enough father. I mean my old father was barely around before I got here and...I dunno I'm unsure whether to take the leap or not. Besides we're at war right now and I'm not sure this is the best time". I explained. "However, settling down with her, it's...it's something that I want to do but, having kids is up in the air at the moment. I just don't know where that stand right now". I explained to him in which he nodded in understanding. "Well, mark my words, you will see your daughter again, even if I have to toss you back in your dimension myself if it means getting ya home". I smiled as then stood up straight. "Just don't be afraid to ask, I mean you're sort of in the same home but, different I guess. Night mate". I said as I walked out. But poked back in the doorway.

"And congratulations George, Night".

"Night Connor, and thanks". He smiled as I walked out of the room and went to mine to call it a day.

* * *

I went into the room to see Arcee not too comfortable. I laid down next to her and she cuddled up next to me.

"You alright?" I asked her.

"Been better". She said simply.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to…if you need some space, just let me know ok?" I said looking her in the eye.

"Ok". She replied before pecking me on the check. "I love you".

"Love you to Sweet spark". I smiled and she smiled back before we both closed our eyes. But the thought of Arcee and I Married…having a child of our own.

'This is gonna eat at me for a while now' I thought to myself before letting sleep take me.

* * *

 **There we have it the first chapter done and dusted! Now I am a bit late to upload when it comes to these things but I get them out regardless. So With George's information on his world and one of the two demi-gods here things are going to get real interesting!**

 **It would mean a lot if you went to Bladewolf101's profile and check out his Transformers stories, and show him some love. Tell em Cronus Sent ya!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the collab and be sure to leave your thoughts on the story in the review section. A bit of help can go a long way!**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	2. Him! Not ME!

**Hello Mechs and Femmes! andwelcome back to Transformers Prime United!**

 **Now I am a little late with this one due to some miss communication with Bladewolf101, but we managed to work around it. Now this will be one of the chapters I will upload since I've got another one ready to go.**

 **Now I won't waste your time, so enjoy!**

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

 **Him! Not ME!**

I had woken from my sleep and saw that Arcee was still sleeping. I checked the clock on the night stand and saw it was merely 6 Am. In all honesty I've never woken up this early. I guess that having another Autobot who's from another universe and that he's centuries older than anyone, Techno-organic like me and the fact that he's married to Arcee here in my universe and has a daughter…yea it kinda screws with your mind.

'What would it be like having kids with Arcee?' I thought to myself as I looked at her sleeping form. 'I can't think of that now, I mean…augh god I need something to take my mind of this'. I mentally groaned as I gently escaped my girlfriend's grasp and walked out of the room, making sure she was still asleep. I walked down to the training area of the base and walked across the large area where the bots would train. Me however made my way to the roller door on the far side of the room and opened it to be a storage area where workout area comprising of old gym equipment that I managed to put back together. But there was an old Tank that I used as well...if you're going to work out, at least do it with style.

I then threw my shirt off and grabbed the Tank's barrel and began doing several pull-ups, now you see why I wanted to leave the tank in here? I continued doing the pull ups on the tank barrel and felt the sweat come down my body as I reached 50, my main goal was 75. But knowing George he'd be able to do 100 of this shit and barely break a sweat, I mean the guy is the son of Primus for Christ sake.

As I continued I heard footsteps nearby, not one of a bot but those of human footsteps, the kids wouldn't be here since it's Thursday and they have school in the morning, Same with June for working at the hospital and Fowler only comes when the worlds coming to an end and all that stuff. I looked over my shoulder to see George.

"Hey mate what's up?" I asked him while still doing my workout.

"Nothing much." He replied, taking his jacket off and falling to the floor to do push ups. "Felt weird waking up and not being beside my Sparkmate. I hoped this would all be a dream or something, but I guess that isn't the case."

"I can't imagine what you're feeling." I said as he gave a small smile before going quiet. After finishing up on the dumbbells I went over a couple of dummy artillery shells and began doing some squats as I then overheard George Counting his Push ups and he, reached 200?! Damn son! How much meat did he eat to get in shape like that!?

"I'm going out for a drive, need to clear my head." He said to me snapping me out of my gaze and putting his jacket on.

"Want some company?" I offered but he shook his head.

"Nah, I just...need time alone." He then changed into Bladewolf and walked out of the room. Guess George isn't really adjusting well for being home and not being home at the same time, screws with your head. I finished up my workout and walked into the main hub of the base.

"Hey Ratchet Did George come by here?" I asked him.

"He did, said he was going out for a drive. You should go and get him before he-," "Ratchet cut him some slack! He was torn away from his family and his own daughter and not only that he's pretty much alone here. I mean if the situation was flipped I'd feel the same way". I said interrupting him as I walked up to the Human area of the base.

I then heard footsteps walking in this direction and saw my parents and brother walk in. Mum walked up to me and kissed me on the head making me smile.

"You're up early". She said to me.

"Had a little trouble sleeping last night". I replied before looking at Ratchet. "Is there any way to get George back home to his dimension? I mean I feel bad for the guy". I asked him making him think before coming up with a hypothesis.

"If we can recreate the same procedure that sent George here, we'll be one step closer, which will be the ideal way to send him home. However we have no control over on where he goes". He explained. Ok if we somehow do all that we can find a way to get George home, but I need to go out and tell him this. He doesn't have our frequency for the base and we won't be able to contact him. Meaning I'll need to drive out and get him.

"Ok I'll drive out and get him if that's the case". I said before jumping off the railing and changing to bot form. "I'll be back in a moment". I said to them before transforming and driving out of the base.

As I continued on the road I needed to figure out if I were Bladewolf where would I be? I drove around Jasper and found nothing. But I figured that at least one thing would work.

"Ratchet can you get me a location on Bladewolf's signal by his Autobot signature?" I asked him, if we don't have communications with him, he should be able to emit his faction's signal its standard procedure.

"Hold on one moment...aha! Found him, he's northwest of your location Cronus".

"Thanks Ratchet, I'll tell George the Good news we have for him". I commed back as I then proceeded to George's location, I got closer and closer to him and his signal was...out in the middle of the desert? His form is that of a Sports car, wouldn't he have trouble driving through here? I then heard the smashing of metal and it meant only one thing, he was in a fight.

"Scrap!" I curse as I then accelerated forward and as the metal mashing got louder I saw him fighting someone I thought was dead. "Impossible". I breathed.

I then saw George's attacker toss a boulder at him partially burying him under rubble.

'Not this time!' I thought to myself as I then transformed and changed back to my normal self and ran up to the fight. "CAMERON!" I yelled getting his attention and sparing George for the time being. How the Hell did Cameron survive? With the damage he sustained he shouldn't be able to come back.

"You're supposed to be dead!" I said pointing at him. "I made sure of that!"

"Well let's just say you thought wrong, and plus did you really think I was just going to be someone to be tossed aside when my purpose was finished?" He smirked making chills go up my metallic spine.

"How are you even alive? I stabbed you and shot you in the face!" I stated.

"True, but the thing is you forgot one thing, As Long as there's the smallest amount of Energon is in my veins, old or new. You won't stop me, I awoken up in the base you humans kept me locked up". He explained as he walked back and forth. "However getting out of the military base was going to be tricky, but then I thought, why sneak when you can destroy! I broke out of the vault I was imprisoned in. I scanned the appropriate Vehicle form and then set out to find you, but I ran into this chump. But all in all it lead you to me". He said deploying...a Battle Blade?! "And I intend to make you suffer".

"Not while I'm still breathing". I seethed brandishing my own blade as we both charged at each other and clashed weapons. Cameron swung high in which I ducked his strike and I decked him in the gut and followed up with a leg sweep and went for a strike to the face but he rolled out of the way making my fist crack the ground. Cameron the created two Browning Machine guns on his arms and fired at me but I managed to counter it with my shield blocking all the bullets, the more bullets he fired into me the more stronger and more energy my shield began to crackle, as the guns stopped firing I then unleashed all the energy built up and it all went back at my copy striking him in the chest. As it did I saw his chest had lost some of his skin and showed the cybernetics underneath, but it began regenerating and covering up the damage.

"The hell?" I asked myself as he then went to kick me in the face and I landed on my back, he tried to stab me with his battle blade but I counted it with a kick to his face and rapidly fired my Path Blasters into him making him unable to fight back. I then made a Thermo rocket cannon on my right shoulder and fired, making him smash into a rock and hearing a cracking sound as well. "Oh god that's gonna be some back problems later". I then rushed to where George was and unearthed him from all the rocks. "George! George C'mon mate don't leave this Aussie hanging mate!" I said trying to wake him up.

I saw his eyes opening and he looked at me.

"C-Connor?" He asked still in a daze.

"Hang in there mate, Ratchet. Bridge, now!" I commed and hoisted him over my shoulders and saw the Ground Bridge open up and run for it. But not looking at Cameron one last time. "Not today". I muttered to myself as I saw him getting up and made bolt for the portal in which it closed behind me.

* * *

As Connor carried George through the portal Cameron merely smirked and laughed lightly. Cameron knew his double would do this and he was right. He didn't want to destroy him right away, no, no, no. He merely wanted to state he's alive and well and he'll be much harder to defeat than last time and had a full proof plan to make sure he was prepared for Connor's destruction. But first he needed to tie up a few loose ends before he can do that.

"You don't know it yet Connor, but you've already had an arch nemesis. He's just getting used to being free and unchained, now I need to see where the hell MECH is currently at and what they've done to all the samples they've taken from him". He mused to himself as he then pulled his hood up and walked through the street of Jasper. But one thing got him wondering one thing. 'Who was that other guy that was with Connor? It didn't seem like any of the other humans that MECH has known. Perhaps he's someone that MECH had missed? Augh I wouldn't be surprised'. He scoffed internally.

Cameron had an idea on what MECH will do next since Silas was squashed like a bug, but he recently found out that the MECH leader was still alive but on life support. He had to give Silas credit, he's a tough bug to squash but he knows that he always seems to come back. Like a Cockroach, and annoying and brain cell killing Cockroach but never the less. A Cockroach. But he has an idea on how he can level the playing field with him and the Autobots and most importantly Connor.

The idea made him smirk as he now knew how to do it.

"Soon Connor…very soon you and I will determine once and for all. Who is the strongest of them all, you or me". He smirked to himself before making a low chuckle.

* * *

 **That's right folks!**

 **Cameron is back into the fray and he's pretty pissed off. Now he will be more powerful in the main story of Transformers Prime: Gate Crasher, this is just him making an appearance in an alternate universe. He will come in the main story soon.**

 **Anyway Head over to Bladewolf101's Story of the same name but on his side of the story from George's perspective. Be sure to send him some love ok? ;) Be sure to view the next chapter after this one, I't pretty much done as I type this to you guys.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and be sure to leave your thoughts on the story. A bit of help can go a long way.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	3. Express Way

**Hey there Mechs and Femmes! So this is the second chapter Uploaded in a row for this story today!**

 **Don't let me stop ya!**

 **Let's roll out!**

* * *

 **Express way**

When I had gotten back to base I had asked what had happened and I told them that Cameron is still alive. They were all shocked to hear the news and I don't blame em. Then after that Fowler came on the line.

" _Prime! We just got word that the vault that housed the copy of Connor and you have been reported missing"._ He stated.

"We just found out now Fowler, I had an encounter with Cameron and he's alive and well by the looks of it. Even though I stabbed him in the chest and shot him in the head. And you said Nemesis Prime is missing?" I asked him and he nodded. "Look we can deal with this a little later right now we have another problem on our hands, we'll keep an eye out for any MECH activity and Cameron while we can". I said to him as he I then left the main hub without looking back. I then hauled Cameron back to my room and laid him down on the bed so he can recover.

'I can't believe it, Cameron's alive and Nemesis Prime is missing. Augh this just isn't my day huh?' But as I was thinking to myself I saw George spring up and I suddenly jumped back to see three long claws coming out of the space between my knuckles. Wait claws coming out of his knuckles…IS THIS GUY FUCKING WOLVERINE OR SOMETHING!?

"Where is that son of a gun?" George growled, looking around for who I assumed to be Cameron. "I'm gonna rip his head off and make him wish he got sent to the scrapyard quicker."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa mate! Easy! You got knocked out by that cheap knockoff and I had to pull ya out of there as quick as I could". I stated as I held my arms up in defence. "Also how the bloody hell did you get Wolverine claws?!" I asked poking one of them with my metallic hand as George just raised a brow in confusion as to what I was doing before fully retracted them back into his knuckles.

"Long story, my Cybertronian form has its own version but I show you sometime later." He said before sighing and running a hand down his face. "I hate it when people get the drop on me, everyone who's knocked me down ends up getting put down themselves. What the hell happened after I got knocked out?" he asked looking at me.

"Well the thing is after Cameron knocked you out he went on of how he planed to make me suffer and all that classic villain crap. Busted his chops and hauled you through the ground bridge and brought you to my room before there was any more damage". I explained. "Not only that Cameron is supposed to be dead!" I stated shocking George as I paced back and forth. "I made sure of that, but now he's upgrading himself with Cybertronian weapons if those Fusion cannons and that Battle Blade were anything to go by. But I know for a fact his arsenal is mostly modern human weapons, but how the living hell did he survive!?" I ranted on a little more.

"Wait a second. You said he was supposed to be dead? Then why the hell is he still walking on this earth?!" George asked standing up.

"I stabbed him through the spark and shot him in the head! It was kinda assumed!" I replied. I then took a deep breath before speaking up again. "Look Ratchet and I may have a way to get you back home. Follow me". I said as I lead him out of my room and lead him to the main hub of the base where everyone was and had their attention to us. "Guess who's awake". I joked.

"George, as Connor may have explained to you, we might have a way to send you back". Ratchet stated as George was now all ears. "But in order for us to do that we need to know how you got here in detail, and what you think might've caused this whole incident".

"What can you remember mate?" I asked him as I lead against the railing with my arms crossed.

He then crossed his arms as he then began explaining. "My world's Ratchet detected an Energon signature in Death Valley, and I went to investigate. When I got there, I ended up in a surprised fight with Bloodwolf. Our battle went on for a while before this strange portal began opening the more we did. Me and him are practically opposites with one being a creation of Chaos, the other Order. I think, after I used the Blade of Primus, Yes I made that up, the portal began opening, like its power ripped a hole in space and time." he said making Ratchet and myself think about these events in detail and try to figure out how we can get him home.

"Much like the power of Vector Prime's sword...hmm". I stated in deep thought, but then it hit me. "Say we have Primus's energy positive and Unicron's negative, they're power might be enough to cancel each other out and cause that ripple in your universe. The way I see it we have the Demigod of Order which is George, but there's one problem, we need the Demigod of chaos to make another portal back to your universe, meaning we're gonna need Bloodwolf out of the Atlantic ocean, but I doubt he'll just co-operate with us and he'll be on his Mary way". I said.

"Ok but how are we going to get Blood and George back home if one of them will pretty much kill any Autobot on sight?" Mum asked me as I shook my head not knowing a definite answer to the question.

"That I've got no idea, and what's to stop Bloodwolf from coming back here anyway? I mean I'm really not in the mood to take on a discount Unicron". I said making George chuckle at that one which was technically true.

"Without the positive Energy of Primus, he wouldn't be able to so you're safe there." He reassured us as I sighed in relief. No way was I planning on fighting a war on two dimensional fronts so to speak. "As for how we're gonna get him to come to us... I have an idea. Me and him have a bond, one that's been twisted because of him, we're able to communicate with each other no matter where we are. I'll contact him and tell him that if he wants to get homes me and him will have to fight...or I just piss him off enough for us to fight." He shrugged as he finished, making me chuckle at the humour.

"Well, you better get to work." I said, crossing my arms. He smirked before closing his eyes and reaching for Bloodwolf's end of whatever brotherhood they have between each other. Come to think of it I can't help but compare this to Dante and Virgil in Devil May Cry 3, I mean if you were to put them side by side they'd be almost identical to each other, I mean that the two are both Cybertronian Demi-gods and Dante and Virgil are Devils which are brothers like George and Bloodwolf. Kinda freaky now that I mention it.

George began opening his eyes to see everyone looking at him.

"We'll be meeting at each other tonight, in the Egyptian desert." Egypt? I wonder why there of all places but hey I'm not complaining and it's the least populated area and so there's very little collateral damage meaning it's the perfect battle ground.

"Egypt huh? Just try not to wreck the pyramids ok?" I joked and he chuckled as well. "Well don't forget the armour restraint...wait, if you said he was meeting at Egypt how are we going to get him out of the Atlantic again?" I asked scratching my head but he merely crossed his arms before responding.

"The Atlantic Ocean will have frozen the systems of the armour restraint the more he stays down near seal level." George said seriously. "I knew he would find a way out, he always does. Either that, or a rock bashed the restraint as he fell and he got loose. I don't really know, he's unpredictable. He might have used his powers without even having to move". Seriously!? He's that strong? I mean he's Unicron's son and all but does that guy have a grudge and ego that big he'd do anything just to tear Georg apart? Christ I'd hate to deal with him on a daily basis, I'm not even sure I could stomach him.

Sheesh he must be one tough SOB". I breathed. "Well let's not keep the guy waiting. Let's send the two of you home". I stated as Ratchet was one step ahead of us and put in the co-ordinates for the meeting and activated the bridge. "It should only be a select few for this one Dad, you, Mum Arcee and I will head over". I said as he merely nodded in agreement. George and I walked through the portal with my family behind us.

* * *

As we reached the other side we were met with the cool night of the Egyptian desert with the Pyramids in sight. Now all we had to do was wait for Bloodwolf to show up and we can get started in getting these two home. "Oh George by the way I apologise for the confusion Cameron caused, I mean...yea". I shrugged rubbing the back of my head.

"It's alright. Our enemies like to get the drop on us and attack those closest to us." He said as like he was speaking from experience. And I have no doubt he was. It was silent for a few minutes before he got my attention. "Connor." I looked at me and I was tossed a small device that looked like a communication device. "That's a Comlink that will reach over to my universe. If you end up there like how I did here, or you need my help, call me and I'll come. Don't worry about how I'll get here, I always do the impossible. Besides, it's a way of saying goodbye for now." He smiled.

"Thanks mate." I smiled with a nod putting it away, we soon heard the sound of a jet's engine. We looked up to see, what looked like the Bayverse version of Megatron's jet mode in the 2007 movie. It was Bloodwolf coming in hot.

"Here he comes." George stated, drawing the Blade of Primus and getting ready. Bloodwolf transformed and landed perfectly before walking with a slow intimidating pace that could probably rival his father which I forgot was the bloody Devil himself, next thing I know he'll have 666 on his armour somewhere. The armour restraint was off his chassis as we both expected, and he didn't look happy. But REAL full on PISSED OFF!

"Well, here I am." Bloodwolf stated as he stood a few meters away from us. George looked at us and looking down to me, giving us a nod of thanks and a small smile. One which I returned.

"This is goodbye... Until we meet again." He said before running at Bloodwolf, who deployed his sword and ran George with a yell. They each raised their weapons and they clashed with a loud BOOM! It sent shockwaves across the ground but neither Bloodwolf nor George were caring as the said Shockwaves made us cover our eyes to stop sand getting in them and brace ourselves for them. George ducked his swipe and slashed him twice across the chest, booting him in the chest then, before he suddenly grabbed George' face and literally sat his ass down into the sand. Primus's growled before kicking him in the head, sending him back a little and letting George up.

The two glared each other down before their swords glowed and George sent a wave of energy at Bloodwolf, that the Son of Unicron jumped over and sent a full stream of Dark Energon at George, causing him to roll out of the way.

It truly was a battle between Order and Chaos. Between two Demi-gods to show who is the strongest of out of the two of them. I really was a battle to behold. Bloodwolf yelled as he sent Dark Energon spikes at George, causing him to slash them when they came close. The two glared each other down again before once again charging and with battle yells, their blades collided and a portal in space and time began ripping open!

"It worked!" I called out loud in joy that the portal opened. However George was too busy with Bloodwolf, which was fine by me.

"Perhaps I should stay here and make this little family end up trapped in our universe, wouldn't that be something?" Bloodwolf sneered before suddenly aiming at me and then I felt his blast hit me near the spark.

"GAH!" I cried out in pain as I fell on my back as my family came to my side. I then looked up being supported by my girlfriend.

"NO!" I hear George yell before tackling Bloodwolf, causing them to roll across the ground and right into the portal before it closed behind them leaving nothing but us in the cold desert.

"It worked, hopefully he's home". I strained but I fell back by feeling the blast from Bloodwolf take its toll. Mum picked me up and held me close as out Ground Bridge opened up and we then walked through with me being carried in my mother's arms.

* * *

 **Done and done! Now I apologise if these two were short but this was the best way to work around the said Miss communication we had. But Next time will be a filler chapter so that not all of them will be the jumping between dimensions, and shows where about the story is with Gate Crasher, like I said this is and alternate universe to my main story.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter be sure to let me know your thoughts on the story's direction. A bit of help can go a long way.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


End file.
